My hero academia transfer X-chapter 1 new face's and rivals
by Heroforfun31
Summary: He's the new student in class1A and his name is stereo


(My hero academia Transfer X)

**prologue:**

Have you ever felt a little different like you think some people judge you by the way you look? If you said yes then you know what it was like to be me. Hi, my name is stereo it's not really my real name but its more of a nickname you know why they call me that? (...Yep you guess it because my head is a boombox...) You are probably wondering how did I get like this. Well I think is best if I start from the very beginning where it all started. I didn't use to always look like this and your probably surprise to hear that for you see my quirk didn't actually kick in until the 1st grade. Threw out my kindergarten years I was a normal little kid doing little kid thing like playing around with building blocks and stuff like that. But then the day before 1st grade. I woke up and I felt really strange like my head felt weird and heavy it took me a couple of tries to get out of bed but eventually I did. I got up I looked in my bathroom mirror and I was shocked with confusion and like so many thoughts running through my head like why do I look like this, what happened, what's going on. Everything about me was different now. My head was now a squarish rectangle and my skin was different too it was now pitch black and my eyes were now like the speakers on a boombox my nose was gone and my voice was gone every time I tried to talk all that would come out was static. But my mouth was still fine. My parents didn't know what to think but they said no matter what I look like they will still love me. The first day at 1st grade I didn't have fun as I expected all the other kids with quirks that didn't effect there looks made fun of me and called me names like. FREAK SHOW! and HE CALLS HIMSELF NORMAL BUT HE'S NOT AT ALL HE'S JUST A FREAK! Yeah, they actually said those things. After the first day of school, I wanted to run away that day but you can't run away from who you are. Later that night I was laying on my bed sad but even though I was sad I wanted to cry but I couldn't shed tears. My eyes were changing colors like at first they were blue but now they were purple. I didn't know what to do now like how was I going live life like this? how can I talk? and how can I show emotion and that's when my mom and dad had an idea. They said to me that I can talk with one little thing and that thing was called music. Like if I was feeling happy I could play upbeat music or if I was feeling sad I could play some sad music and they also told me how I can show people how I am feeling with my eye's. For example, if my eyes are blue that means I'm normal, and if there orange that means I'm happy, and green for sick or unwell. Later on, my school was still hard for me but then one day I found a brochure that read U.A HIGH school for gifted heroes. As I read through it I found something that said introducing all new foreign exchange program wanna know what it feels like at a totally different school sign up today and call the number right here. After I read it I went home and told my parents that I wanted to sign up for it and they agreed on it. Then I packed up my thing and then I got a plane ticket to Japan. Threw out my school life everybody saw me a freak and a weirdo but on this day I found a place that accepted me and saw me as something else.

end of the prologue.

Chapter 1: new face's and rivels

Greeting's young man you must be the new exchange student right? (new kid nods his head yes) ahh, I see well I welcome you to U.A high school for hero's I am All Might and I shall be your tour guide I will be showing you around the campus follow me, young man. First, there's the main building here is where all student's come to learn how to be hero's and right over there is the training ground where a student can practice there power's and over there is the Height Alliance A.K.A the dorms. Be sure to keep up because we have a lot to look at (10 minutes later) and that is the end of the tour and now here's the final step before you can go further you must choose what class to be in. Here are your two options class 1a or, class 1b choose your class young man. Wise choice welcome to 1a and tell me what's your name son? (static noises) come again? (new kid writes name on a piece of paper). Ok, now I see why they call you that I'm sure you will feel right at home we have lots of students with amazing quirks and I can't help but ask whats your quirk? (points at his head) I see now why your called stereo I like it welcome to U.A (Meanwhile in homeroom). Hey Deku can I copy your note's from yesterday? Sure Uraraka, thanks I really appreciate. Did any of you guys watch that wrestling match it was so awesome? Yeah, Kirishima it was so cool and I like the part were he pick him up and slammed him on the ground. So tsuyu who do you think gonna teach class today? I don't know mina ever since Mr. Aizawa, got injured at the U.S.J who knows who's gonna teach us today. Alright, class take your seats, yes Aizawa sensei ok so I'm going to make it sort we have a new student from the united states. Wow, a new student I wonder what who could it be (said deku) I hope its a girl get a hold of yourself, Mineta. Ok class calm down he's right outside so everyone give a nice welcome to our new student ok you can come in now. (new kid steps into the classroom) will you introduce yourself like explain your quirk? (static noises) what? (new kid writes on the board and it reads) Hello, everyone, my name is stereo and I'm from the united states my quirk is called soundwave it allows me to produce soundwaves from my knuckles and my shins and another thing about me is that I cannot talk has you saw a couple of seconds ago and one more thing about me is that I also communicate with music lyrics depending on what I'm feeling another thing is that my eye's change color depending on what I'm feeling for example if my eyes are orange that means I'm happy and if there green that means sick or discuss. Alright, thank you for that introduction now take your seat you can take any open seat. (Stereo walks towards an open seat and sits down) Hi, there I'm Izuku midoriya nice to meet you. And this is Uraraka nice to meet you (Stereo shake's hands with Izuku and Uraraka) I'm iida tenya the class president and over there is momo yaoyorozu the class rep. So what part of the united states are you from? (Stereo walks over to a glob and points at California) Wow, that's very far from here you must be really determined to be a hero. Your parents must be so proud. I know I would be by the way did someone give you a tour of the school? (stereo node's his head yes) oh, who was it? (stereo describes a huge hero with blonde hair and a deep voice) You met All might already he's the number 1 hero in Japan you know and he's even a teacher here at U.A and we also sometimes do hero training and speaking of which well be doing some later on today we can't wait to see your quirk in action. Hey, kaminari isn't that bakugo's desk by any chance. Ummm I think it is jirou and I don't know how bakugo's going to react to this. I think we should probably warn the new kid, by the way where is bakugo anyway. I don't know maybe he overslept or something umm excuse me stereo, is it? (shakes head yes) hi, my name is Jirou and I'm not trying to scare you or anything but your apparently sitting in bakugo's desk. I'm not saying that you need to move or anything but you see bakugo kinda has an angry issue so yeah so good luck (stereo things and wonder's who is bakugo) (then suddenly the classroom door slides open and bakugo step in looking confused and angry) Who the hell are you? (Stereo looks around and then points at himself as if saying me) **YEAH, YOU IM TALKING TO YOU NOW WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!** (bakugo picks grabs stereo by the shirt caller) Ummm that's the new exchange student Kacchan his name is stereo and. STOP UP, NERD! That's enough bakugo and the reason why he's sitting in your seat because I said that he can sit in an open seat and for what I recall you weren't in here so if you want to sit down there's another seat right over there. ahh DAMIT (drops stereo back in his seat) Stupid transfer like we really needed a new student. You alright stereo did he hurt you? (shake's head no and points at bakugo and question why is he angry?) Oh yeah, bakugo's always angry and I think it has something to do with his quirk you see bakugo"s quirk is called explosion he can make is sweat into powerful explosions. ( 20 minutes later) (bell rings) Oh, finally lunch I'm starving I thought the class would never end. (meanwhile at lunch) (Stereo walks out of the lunch line and steps into the lunchroom) Hey, there's stereo I'm gonna ask him if he wants to sit with us. Hey stereo wanna sit with us (stereo shake's head yes and walks over to the table) Hey there so yeah you probably don't know me but my name is Kirishima and over here is Jirou she's the one who warned you about bakugo. and over there is kaminari what's up and is it true that your quirk allows you to produce soundwaves from your hands? (shakes head yes) wow, that's awesome kinda think of it that's kinda like your quirk jirou. Well, actually Kaminari my quirk is called earphone jack it allows me to hear someone from another side of a wall and I have these built-in amplifiers in my boots and I make a soundwave with my heartbeat. (Stereo makes a surprised face) why are you looking at me like that? I think he's surprised that there's someone else with a soundwave like quirk (bell rings) Oh boy its time for hero training come on Stereo. (Later that day) Ok, class today you will be practicing your quirk ability's on different things like heavy bags and stunt dummies anyway let us get started who wants to go first any volunteers. (Stereo raises his hand) alright, you come up and use your quirk on the stunt dummy (stereo steps up to the dummy and takes a deep breath and then punches the dummy and it goes flying with a soundwave behind it) (Everyone in class1a shouts) THAT WAS AMAZING! very impressive quirk stereo now who's next. (8 minutes later) Ok now well be doing distance running you will race against another classmate alright so first off is iida against shoto on your mark, get set, go. Winner shoto ok next up mina against uraraka get, set, go winner mina (10 minutes later) Ok last race is Midoriya against Stereo deku's going to race stereo now I wonder who's going to win it better not be deku oh come on bakugo cut him some slack alright quite down get set go. (Midoriya and stereo running at the same speed when suddenly midoriya tripped and fell on the ground) stereo's going to win wait look. He stopped what is he doing wait he's going back to midoriya and he's helping him up. **WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU DAMM TRANSFER!** that's enough bakugo (stereo and deku both cross the finish line) (Everyone shouts surprised) ITS A TIE WHAT! WHY DID YOU HELP HIM BACK UP YOU LOOSER! ok, calm down bakugo forget this I'm out of here. Hey, stereo thank you for helping me up (stereo does a hand motion as if saying no problem) Ok class time to go home change in the locker room and go to your dorms yes sir.(Later that evening it started to rain while stereo was about to leave he notice that one of his classmate's jirou forgot her phone on her desk so stereo pick it up and looked around and notice her outside with an umbrella so he quickly ran after her) (jirou walking and humming a song that was in her head when suddenly she heard a faint static noise she looked backed and it was stereo running towards her) Oh hey what is it? My phone thanks I most of forgot it on my desk thank you and if you forgot my name. My name is Jirou nice to meet you (stereo and jirou shake's hands) where's your umbrella don't you have one? (stereo shake's his head no) well, here you can stand undermine. (stereo move's under the umbrella and notice's jirou's playlist on her phone and also notice's the song she's listening too) What is it? do you know this song (stereo shake's head yes and his eyes are now orange) wow why did your eyes change oh yeah I remember you wrote on the board saying that your eyes change color's depending on what your feeling right? (shake's head again) That's pretty cool and by the way, what did you mean by you can communicate with song lyrics (stereo turns a nob on the side of his head and starts to sing) (**"Raindrops keep fallin' on my head and just like the guy whose feet are too big for his bed nothin' seems to fit those raindrops are fallin' on my head, they keep fallin' so I just did me some talking to the sun and I said I didn't like the way he got things done sleeping on the job Those raindrops are fallin' on my head, they keep fallin' but there's one thing I know"**) (stereo sang while him and jirou walked back to the dorms. (while in his room stereo began to write a letter to his parent's and he is narrating it while he's walking to class the next's day)

Dear mom and dad

My first day at U.A was great better than my old school and I made some new friends too all of them are really cool and their quirks are really cool too. U.A is a very big school it has a training field and dorms and gyms and the best lunchroom ever. The teachers here are nice too and so far I think I'm really going to enjoy this school. Maybe someday you can come down here to visit I would really like that I really miss you too a lot and I'm doing just fine over here and your right Japan is very different from California well gotta goes

love your son stereo.

(shows stereo sitting down in class surrounded by his new friends while Aizawa is about to hand out a quiz then a sudden loud noise is heard from the hallway then somebody opens the door and runs in saying I'm sorry that I'm late I just got lost trying to find this place) (then another voice said in a fancy voice did you find it, lad,) (which he said yeah I did its right here.

To be continued in chapter 2: what makes him so special? and why does the other guy have 8 arms?


End file.
